This study will determine: 1) whether acute endurance or resistive training will improve glucose tolerance, insulin sensitivity and lipids in 60-79 year old men and women with normal or impaired glucose tolerance; and 2) whether long-term (chronic) regular exercise improves glucose and lipid metabolism in older subjects,and if it will compliment short-term acute exercise training effects.